


You Are The Best Thing Ever In My Life, Never Forget It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sometimes Danny forgets that he is lucky, He found the best person to spend the rest of his life with, When he sees his partner & lover spending time with his children, It makes him feel so happy, & it warms his heart, What does Danny say, What does Steve say, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Sometimes Danny forgets that he is lucky, He found the best person to spend the rest of his life with, When he sees his partner & lover spending time with his children, It makes him feel so happy, & it warms his heart, What does Danny say, What does Steve say, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was a perfect day for Commander Steve McGarrett to meet his lover, Detective Danny "Danny" Williams's son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, who came home a month ago, The Five-O Commander made sure that his lover had everything that he needed, so the blond wouldn't worry about a thing, while enjoying his kids' visit, The Blond appreciated him giving space, but he was having enough of it, & said, "Would you like to come over to dinner ?", Steve smiled, & said, "Sure", He had a couple of stops to make first.

 

Charlie was nervous about meeting Steve, Danny noticed, & he said to him waving him over, so they can talk, "You scared about meeting Uncle Steve ?", The Little Boy was nodding his head vigorously, & the loudmouth detective had him on his lap, so he could relax. "Don't be, Charlie, Uncle Steve is totally cool, & like a big teddy bear, He gives the second best hugs, after Danno, Plus, He will be there if you need him", Grace Williams, Danny's Daughter said, Danny smiled at his daughter, who came to see how they were doing, "That's right, Son, He is the most wonderful man, You want to hang with, What do you say ?, Want to meet him ?", The Little Boy nodded, & they went to get dinner ready, & wait for Steve.

 

Steve in the meantime, went & got everything for dinner, Pizzas with everyone's favorite toppings on them, He knew it would be a hit around the table, Plus, He has a teddy bear for Charlie, & he wants to make the right impression on him. **"God, This _ **is**_ my life,  & I love it"**, he thought to himself, as he made his way to the Williams Household. He wants the little boy to like him, even love him, cause he is gonna be the most important person in his life, along with Grace, & Danny. He always wanted a family, & he is glad to have a chance to build one with Danny, cause he couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else.

 

"UNCLE STEVE !!!", Grace shouted happily, as she ran over to greet him, & gave him a hug, & a kiss, He returned it with equal amount of force, & he asked, "How are you, Sweetie ?", The Young Teenager smiled, & said, "I am fine, Uncle Steve, Helping Danno get everything ready & settled in for Charlie", "Good Girl, You are definitely doing your part & best to keep Danno happy, & help him, when he needs it, You **_are_** a good girl, Gracie, Never forget that", He kissed her on the top of his head. "Who is this handsome little boy ?", he smiled at Charlie, as he said it.

 

"I am Charlie," The Little Boy said shyly, as he was standing next to her sister's side, making sure that she wouldn't leave him, "Well, It's nice to meet you, Charlie, I am Steve, But you can call me Uncle Steve, If you want to, I am very excited to meet you", "You are ?", The Little Boy asked in surprise, The Former Seal nodded, & said smiling, "Yep, Danno told me that we are having a cool guest for dinner, & he was right", Charlie went over to him, & said, "It's nice to meet you too", & they shook hands, & ever since that moment, Charlie decided to add Steve as a hero next to his father.

 

After they had pizza, The Kids & Steve had some quality time together, which was perfect, Cause it was Danny's favorite way to see him in, Once the kids had been settled into bed, The Blond poured them each a glass of wine, & he said to Steve, "You were amazing with him, Thank you, He adores you now, You are the best thing ever in my life, Never forget it", Steve smiled, & said, "I am glad, Cause this is the life I want with you, Danno, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world, I love you", "I love you too", The Couple cuddled & snuggled together, as they sipped their wine, & enjoyed their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
